Accidentally In Love
by Ichigo No Ki
Summary: Tala never used to believe in love...until now.TB, slight KR. Yaoi. Oneshot.


**Dedicated to Allie for completing her Media coursework. Yey! enjoy!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, swearing...**

**enjoy!**

**

* * *

Accidentally In Love **

This was hell. People who know me, or specifically know my past, might be a little surprised at this, but who really gives a fuck about a traumatic childhood where I was beaten and starved or whatever; everyone's past sucks in one way or another but this was literally hell. I swear if Tyson doesn't shut his fat mouth anytime soon, I'm going to knock him out. All I want is a little bit of sleep but no, we've somehow become hosts of an impromptu sleepover in our hotel room.

It all started a few weeks ago. We got invited to some sort of beyblade event to raise money for disadvantaged children. Or some kind of crap like that. Anyway, the whole idea was to have a few promotional matches to show we endorse the charity and loads of beyblading teams were gathering here in Vienna for it. Only Bryan, Kai and I could come from the Blitzkrieg boys and so we were obviously sharing however, Mr D managed to screw up the room arrangements so that we needed to have four in a room for it all to work out, so we ended up having Rei in our room-his and Kai's choice seeing as they've been in a secret relationship for about six months now. That in itself wasn't the worst thing. Kon's fairly quiet and spends most of his time with Kai however what wasn't fine was the rest of his team following him here with Tyson, Max, Hilary and Daichi in tow coming to "rescue" him from "the sourpuss, and the evil Russians" as the big-mouthed pig put it. And so our hotel room had now been taken over by incredibly loud annoying children.

They'd started playing some sort of childish game, truth or dare I think. Tyson seems to be the one dealing out most of the dares or at least he's the only one talking. The others are looking equally excitable excepting Rei and Kai. They'd all gathered around their bed and Kai was looking particularly peeved. Rei was still smiling his modest smile but it was slowly become more and more false. Despite his friends' intentions, I don't think he really wanted to be 'rescued' from Kai; he seemed to quite enjoy being kissed senseless and groped by his boyfriend. But Rei being Rei was putting up with it laughing along with them and allowing the pink fuzz ball to hang off his arm, occasionally sending Kai apologetic glances. To be honest I was quite impressed with Kai's patience, (not that I'd tell him that.) I think I would have gone crazy in his position, especially if someone was flirting like that with my boyfriend. I'm protective enough of Bryan and we're not even a real couple. I guess Kai's just playing the part of the dutiful boyfriend. I wish Bryan would at least attempt something like that. Instead, he's left me in here and locked himself in the bathroom.

I felt a little flip in my chest as I thought of him. It's really strange, lately thing's have been changing between us. I don't really understand why but they have. I mean, we've been "together" a while now. Though it's not really a relationship, we just pull every now and then and we fuck. But that's just how we've always been. But lately, when I've seen him or I've thought about seeing him, it feels like my hearts flipping over and my stomach starts fluttering. It's not lust. I'm used to feeling lust around him. But every time he's near me, I get the urge to _hug_ him. We never hug. But it's just so tempting to reach out and put my arms around him. And I don't get why…I'm starting to think that maybe I'm falling in love with him…

Wait, no, what am I thinking? I can't be in love with him. In all honesty, I never thought love existed. It was mostly lust and friendship. I mean, Kai claims to be in love with his kitten but I think he's just lusting over him. But then again, I've always lusted over Bryan and he's the only one I'd happily refer to as a friend…so what is it that I'm feeling? I don't want to believe that I'm feeling these things. I want to stick with my beliefs and say that stuff like that doesn't exist. But it's getting harder and harder to get these thoughts out of my head. Argh, it's irritating really. I blame Ian. It's all his fault.

You see these…feelings only started a couple of weeks ago. Kai had come over to stay with us for a while so we could practice for this promo thing. And he needed a room to stay in. So of course we give him Ian's room. Normally when Ian moves out of his room for a while, he'd stay with Spencer who was usually the most agreeable in our group and could put up with Ian the longest without attempting to throttle him. But lately, Spencer's had some sort of illness; nothing serious but contagious if you spend extended periods of time in the same room as him so we couldn't shove Ian in there which meant of course, he would have to spend the night in either mine or Bryan's room, and as team captain, I ordered him to stay in Bryan's room. In retrospect, I realise that that might not have been the smartest move, considering Bryan's temper and Ian's love of annoying people. But the first night went surprisingly without incident; it was the second night when it happened. It must've been about two in the morning when I heard the screams from their room. At first I ignored it deciding the two could sort their own problems out. Unfortunately, God seems to have a vendetta against me getting any sleep because a second later, Ian and Bryan both came bursting into my room. Ian ran around to the other side of the bed looking absolutely terrified whilst Bryan stood near the door, a sadistic glint in his eyes, with his hands cupped around something. I shot up in bed enraged.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked them.

"Bryan's going to chuck a spider on me." I blinked. Strangely enough Ian's always been afraid of spiders. None of us have ever really been able to fathom why, he's not afraid of anything else and he's been through so much in his life and hasn't been affected in the slightest. But yet here he was terrified of Bryan holding a spider. I sighed.

"Bryan, put the spider outside." I commanded. Bryan ignored me, as I figured he would. It would take much more than me asking him for him to do something he didn't want to.

"No, the midget was trying to draw a moustache on me while I was sleeping." I rubbed my eyes perplexed.

"Hey, don't call me a midget, you fag." Ian retorted. Bryan's eyes flashed and I groaned inwardly. It would take a while now before Bryan calmed down.

"You'll pay for that." He growled and pulled his arm back the spider still supposedly cupped in his hand, as if he was going to throw it. Ian's eyes widened.

"Tala! He's going to chuck it at me!" he yelled out.

"He deserves it. He annoyed me first!"

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

It was times like these I would miss the abbey. Despite the beatings and the hard training, at least we would be allowed to sleep and if Bryan and Ian had ever attempted this, they would be in isolation for at least a week. Unfortunately, now we were free and apparently, we've reverted back to being eight-year olds.

"Tala, make him stop!" Ian whined at me. Oh, how I loathe being team captain sometimes.

"For fucks sake! Ian, I am not your mother so stop whining at me and Bryan, you are nineteen years old, could you at least try and act like it?" I shouted at them.

"Yes, captain." They stated formally. I rolled my eyes at them and lay back in my bed, content that they weren't going to do anything else.

"Let's head back to our room then." Ian muttered and left. Bryan however remained where he was and I lazily raised my head to see him walk toward the window, he deposited the spider outside and turned to face me.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked. I lay back before murmuring my reply.

"I'm not in the mood"

"I didn't mean that, I just want to sleep. I don't want to share a room with Ian." Tiredly, I opened my eyes to study him before pulling the covers back. He slipped in beside me and rested his head on the pillow. "Thanks." He whispered grumpily to me. I rolled over in bed and faced him.

"Don't bother." I replied. And that's when it got strange. He smiled at me. Actually smiled, not a sadistic smirk or an "I'm going to kill you" grin- a gentle smile. I watched him, uncertain for a second, unsure whether he was planning anything. But all he did was wrap an arm around my waist. After sex, he would always hold me like that and I'd fall asleep on his chest…but we rarely ever _cuddled _if we hadn't been doing anything before it, not since we were children still living on the streets. And then he kissed me, on the lips but no tongue. That was stranger still, he just pressed his lips against mine…it was so innocent, so _sweet_, everything we never were. And then, still smiling he whispered a soft "Night, Tal." And closed his eyes to drift off to sleep.

And that was what messed me up. The way Bryan had acted toward me had been so gentle and caring. I wasn't used to it. But it felt…good. When he kissed me like that, my lips tingled and I felt like I was floating and when I woke up, I was smiling. I lay there on his chest and all I could smell was him. We ended up having sex as soon as he woke up and yet even that was different. It's hard to describe but it didn't feel like empty pleasure, it somehow felt like it meant something…and I hate feeling like this. I've started blushing near him and I'm suddenly so self-conscious when he looks at me. I'm acting like a schoolgirl with a crush and it sickens me to my very core. But I'm not the only one acting different. Bryan laughed the other day. I said something sarcastic to Ian and Bryan burst out laughing and just seeing him look so happy made me smile- a full-blown smile that would have put Max to shame. In fact, it was so odd, Ian actually backed out of the room in fear.

I didn't even care. I keep obsessing over this but when I'm with Bryan, I'm so god-damn happy. I feel like jumping up and down, I have so much energy running through my veins. The slightest thing can make me smile and everything seems so much brighter. And I keep thinking about it, could I be in love? It's not like I've ever had the chance to feel it before. Like I said, I never believed in love before. But if it's not love, then I must be going insane. But, say love does exist…would it really be that bad if I was in love with him? I mean maybe our relationship would change slightly and we might fight more like we've seen Rei and Kai do. When Rei and Kai fight they really go at it; Rei cries and Kai breaks everything around him excluding Rei and they shout and shout. We've seen them do it quite a few times… but a few hours later they're always back in each others arms laughing and talking. Would it be so bad?

Kai's changed a lot since he's been with Rei. I've never seen him looking so cheerful. He walks around with this secretive smile on his face and he laughs at anything nowadays. He even laughed when Ian pulled a prank on him. It's so strange. Seeing them together used to make me want to puke, they used to look so _cute._ It was twisted. But I kind of understand it a bit more now. Why Kai used to go into a daydream during our practises, or why Rei literally pounced on Kai the minute he saw him. It all made a kind of sense. Jesus, when did I get so sappy? I shook myself out of my trance to see the group in front of me looking just the same as they did before. Except Rei was now sitting on a more satisfied looking Kai's lap. I raised an eyebrow. I thought no one else knew of their relationship.

"I still don't see why Rei has to sit on his lap." Mariah pouted obviously a little put out at having lost an arm to cling on to.

"Come on, Mariah, it's just a dare." Rei defended though he looked more comfortable where he was than he had throughout the duration the game. Well, I guess that explained why they were so open though I don't know why the others hadn't guessed yet. I thought they were being pretty obvious with their affections even before they'd gotten together. I sighed before standing up. I decided to go to the bathroom to check that Bryan hadn't taken an overdose or something in there. I knocked on the door assuming it was locked.

"It's taken." A rough voice called out.

"It's just me" I replied in Russian. I heard some shuffling from inside the room an then the door being unlocked, and sure enough the door opened to reveal two exhausted lilac eyes. I ignored the funny feeling that had become so familiar when I saw him. He stood back to let me in before locking the door behind me and walking towards the bathtub. I watched him curiously as he stood in the bath and lay down using a couple of towels as a pillow with a bigger one to cover him. He saw me watching him and lifted up the edge of the towel as if inviting me to join him. Smiling slightly, I climbed into the bath tub. It wasn't really big enough for the both of us, so I was practically lying on top of him but he didn't seem to mind, we've both slept in worse conditions anyway.

I settled myself down into a somewhat comfortable position before leaning up slightly to place a kiss on Bryan's lips, he kissed back gently and the rush of feelings for him came back paralysing my body and heightening my senses, until I thought I would faint with the sensation. But the moment was ruined by a loud shriek of shrill laughter making its way through the wall from the other room. We both drew away wincing.

"How does Kai put up with them?" I remarked laying my head back on his chest.

"Probably because the freak does." Bryan answered. I smirked slightly at Bryan's name for Rei; he'd still not quite got over the fact that a pretty village boy beat him in the championships.

"Hn." I agreed "Have you seen the way they act around each other?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's sickening." He said disgustedly. "They must really be in love though. I saw Kai close to tears the other day. He said he'd just been on the phone to Rei and was sad because he missed him. But he was nearly crying, Tal. He has to really love the freak if he was that upset by it." I looked up at Bryan's unusually long and emotional comment and I smiled up at him.

"Funny, I never figured you as the kind of person to believe in love." I said to him, studying his face carefully.

"I never used to." He replied absent mindedly, his eyes fixed on mine. My breath caught in my throat as he said that. And that's when I accepted it completely. I was in love. Madly, deeply, accidentally in love but in love all the same. And from the way Bryan was looking at me, and the way he kisses me and touches me, I somehow knew all these feelings I've been obsessing over these last few days were reflected completely in him. I smiled up at him and Bryan seemed to realise what he'd just inadvertently confessed to. He looked away, a slight blush adorning his cheeks. I'd never seen him blush before. I placed a light kiss on his bright red face before I answered him.

"Neither did I." He looked down at me, seeming to catch the meaning behind the words and he smiled down at me as well. I stifled a yawn, not wanting to ruin the moment, but at the same time completely exhausted. Bryan seemed to catch on though.

"Goodnight, Tal." He whispered into my hair.

"Goodnight, Bry." I whispered back. He leant down to kiss my lips before pulling away and we attempted to sleep ignoring the noise of the others in the bedroom. And as I felt sleep claiming me, I smiled. I've never felt as peaceful as I did right then. And I didn't really care how stupidly sickeningly sappy Bryan and I had become because I'd finally welcomed this strange kind of feeling and I feel so free and so happy for the first time in my life. And there's only one reason for all of this- I'm in love.


End file.
